Red:Blue BLAZE
by Essie Freude
Summary: [MikoRei/HARD] En aquel pequeño lugar, el Rey Rojo y El Rey Azul se enfrentaban en una batalla donde las caricias y los gemidos eran las mejores armas para dañarse. Ambos reyes se reunían ansiosos con un sólo objetivo; Sexo. Pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a reconocer que ahora había más que eso entre ellos [FINALIZADO]


¡Estoy nerviosa! Siempre había querido escribir un MikoRei, porque es mi otp de las otp 3 pero nunca quedaba satisfecha con los resultados y no quería arruinarlo. Pero creo que ya lo he logrado o al menos acercado un poco ¿?

La creación de este fanfic fue para celebrar el estreno de la película; _**K-SEVEN STORIES Episodio 1 [R:B ～BLAZE～]**_ … así que he puesto mucho amor al escribirla y va dedicada con cariño a **Chiti Strain,** además de agradecer a mi amable **Rising Sloth** por aguantarme y ayudar a corregir el fic :3 besotes a ambas! n3n

Ahora… tengo que advertir que traté de que las personalidades quedarán lo más parecidas a las canónicas, pero… siento que fallé. Sin embargo, como es un PWP… (y creo que se me ha pasado un poco la mano con el lemon xD) me tomaré esa libertad :D Si hay algún error en la historia, lo lamento, hay veces que por más corrijo o me corrijan algo falla :C y por último las _**advertencias:**_

 _\- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **GoRA**._

 _\- El fanfic narra **explícitamente** relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres, si no les agrada por favor retírense y si son menores de edad lean bajo su responsabilidad._

 _\- Intento de humor según yo._

 _\- Shingo Suzuki es propiedad de él mismo. Yo sólo he usado su nombre porque diversión._

* * *

 **[R:B** **BLAZE** **]**

Aquella noche, la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre los pocos transeúntes que avanzaban desesperados en busca de un refugio para escapar del aguacero. Pero había una excepción; el Rey del clan azul y capitán del Scepter4, Munakata Reisi. El hombre de figura delgada y caminar seguro avanzaba con tranquilidad en la calle casi desierta, usando como única protección un paraguas negro a juego con un abrigo del mismo color.

Si las personas que se cruzaron con él no estuvieran tan apuradas en su marcha, mirándolo sólo para esquivarlo, habrían podido notar detrás de sus gafas un brillo travieso y malvado en sus ojos, que contrastaba con su casi eterna sonrisa serena.

Munakata rara vez mostraba su molestia, pero eso no significaba que dejara pasar una ofensa, más si venía de cierto pelirrojo despeinado. El joven capitán siempre tenía la costumbre de planificar sus días para dar el cien por ciento en su labor, y por eso los cambios a última hora no eran de su agrado.

Sin embargo, a él no le molestaba acudir a aquellos encuentros para reunirse con su amante ocasional y tampoco le molestaba que el otro lo llamara. Lo que encontraba desesperante era la poca cortesía que usaba en sus mensajes; _Hoy a las nueve._

Ni siquiera lo saludaba o preguntaba el cómo había sido su día, aunque después pensó que había sido ingenuo al pensar que aquel delincuente pudiera tener tal educación. Se aseguraría de que el Rey Rojo entendiera que para él eso no era un trato aceptable. Fue así como una variedad de castigos comenzaron a surgir en su mente, siendo la razón por la que su viaje fuera tan placentero a pesar de la torrencial lluvia y el punzante viento.

En menos de lo que esperaba, el pequeño edificio de apartamentos de dos pisos estuvo frente a él. Pudo observar como muchas de las ventanas estaban iluminadas así como las siluetas que se movían en su interior y sólo había un departamento que permanecía en la oscuridad. Acomodó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y reanudó su camino.

La primera vez que Suoh Mikoto le envió un simple mensaje con una dirección citándolo para la noche, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Ellos apenas se habían conocido hace unas semanas, y el primer encuentro no había sido precisamente amistoso. El desagrado por parte de ambos había sido rotundo.

Entonces… ¿Por qué el Rey Rojo lo citaba? Muchas conjeturas empezaron a surgir en su cabeza aquel día, y a pesar de lo desagradable que era estar cerca de ese hombre, su curiosidad fue mucho mayor.

Así se pasó la mayoría de la tarde analizando la situación y se sorprendió cuando notó que el tiempo había avanzado hasta marcar las nueve y siete de la noche. Decidió que lo mejor era ignorar a Suoh e ir a dormir, pero antes de salir de su oficina volvió a escuchar el sonido que anunciaba un nuevo y breve mensaje; _Ven ya_.

Al leer el texto su rostro no pudo ocultar la molestia. Él le enseñaría modales a esa pelirroja cabeza dura. Así fue como llegó al pequeño departamento una hora después y justo en el momento en que iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió y pudo ver el somnoliento rostro del dueño darle la _bienvenida_. De ese modo ambos reyes comenzaron a frecuentarse y vivir una gran variedad de encuentros.

Los primeros encuentros fueron tan sólo sentarse en silencio uno al lado del otro, hasta que por el aburrimiento se quedaban dormidos. Bueno, el líder de _HOMRA_ siempre era el que se dormía al instante, sonriendo como un inocente y tranquilo bebé, algo que Munakata nunca pensó que vería.

Después comenzaron a platicar, siendo la mayoría conversaciones sarcásticas en que los dos no tenían la intención de parar las burlas hasta alzarse con la victoria y dejar callado al otro. Pero el sueño siempre los vencía y nunca hubo un ganador. La situación no era tan descabellada hasta que un día Suoh Mikoto hizo algo que lo sorprendió.

Cuando él ya se había quedado dormido, se despertó al sentir como el pelirrojo pasaba uno de sus brazos por su cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo y comenzando a frotar sin vergüenza su sexo en su trasero, el cual comenzó a endurecerse para su sorpresa.

El capitán del Scepter4 nunca había mostrado abiertamente sus preferencias, pero tampoco las ocultaba a sus seres cercanos o a aquellos que lo notaban. Un extraño ejemplo había sido la mano derecha del hombre a su lado. Kusanagi Izumo lo había descubierto pero siempre era educado con él y dudaba que fuera tan canalla para comentárselo a Suoh. Entonces… ¿El tercer rey lo había notado por su cuenta?

Aquella noche se sintió indignado. Qué él prefiriera a los hombres no significaba que se lanzara a los brazos de cualquiera y tampoco permitiría que aquel bárbaro lo acariciara de forma desvergonzada y escandalosa cuando él sabía que Suoh no compartía sus mismos gustos. Con furia le dio un codazo en el estómago al pelirrojo, mostrando su claro rechazó a lo que éste hacía, pero Suoh Mikoto no era de los que se detenía cuando quería algo. La determinación lujuriosa en aquellos ojos dorados lo hizo estremecer.

Esa noche terminaron en el piso de la sala, totalmente desnudos uno al lado del otro con sus pieles brillando con el sudor, los cuerpos cubiertos de marcas que probablemente tardarían en sanar y aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo, ambos habían quedado satisfechos.

Le costaba aceptar que Suoh Mikoto lo hubiera presionado al punto de rebajarlo y desatar su lujuria con él, además de que se sentía avergonzado de permitirle a éste tomar su cuerpo de una forma tan vulgar.

Por suerte, ellos jamás se besaron. No por vergüenza, por que claramente el  
Rey Rojo no conocía lo que eso significaba. Ese era un acto que simplemente no podía nacer entre ellos, y sin importar cuantas veces habían repetido aquella batalla en los siguientes encuentros, era un acuerdo que los dos aceptaron sin necesidad de hablar.

Cuando las semanas comenzaron a transcurrir, el cuarto rey comprendió los motivos que tenía Suoh Mikoto para llamarlo a ese departamento; desfogar sus frustraciones y su lujuria en él. Pero en su caso, los motivos por los que acudía a ese lugar eran un poco confusos. Ya no negaba que le gustaba estar con su igual de esa manera y se sentía bien. Pero una parte de él gritaba para que se detuviera, porque sólo conseguiría lastimarse física, mental y sentimentalmente.

Eso era lo que hacía que las alertas de peligro siempre sonaran en su mente cuando acudía es esos encuentros, y ahora que había llegado a su destino, se hacían más fuerte. Se detuvo con seguridad ante la última habitación del segundo piso con el solitario número 7 en la puerta y que se encontraba entreabierta. Suspiró por el poco sentido de protección de Mikoto, que por muy rey que éste fuera, ser así de descuidado y dejar un lugar desprotegido no era correcto.

Cuando entró al cálido departamento, la diferencia de temperatura se sintió agradable. El sitio era pequeño, un típico hogar de estudiante y no estaba muy amueblado ni decorado. Mikoto había vivido ahí antes de mudarse a HOMRA, y ahora era el refugio de ambos. El lugar se sentía caluroso, probablemente por culpa de Mikoto.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, cerró la puerta logrando suavizar el sonido de la lluvia y con su natural elegancia prendió la luz para después dejar en el recibidor su paraguas, zapatos y abrigo, el cual había sido empapado un poco por la lluvia al igual que su cabello.

—Tardaste.

Munakata no pudo evitar fruncir su seño al escuchar la perezosa voz de Mikoto. Se giró para encontrar entre las penumbras al hombre que estaba tirado en el piso de la sala con los brazos detrás de su cabeza como almohadas, mirándolo con aburrimiento y vistiendo sólo una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas, unos desgastados pantalones y sus pies desnudos como si estuviera en pleno verano.

Bueno, no era como si el Rey Rojo necesitara resguardarse del frío, pero siempre le había molestado que éste tuviera una actitud descuidada con sus poderes. Y hablando de descuidos…

—¿Por qué dejaste la puerta abierta? — el peliazul caminó ya descalzo hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas con la espalda derecha, justo al lado del dueño de casa. —Pudo entrar alguien.

—¿Qué robaría? —el pelirrojo levantó la mitad de su cuerpo con la ayuda de sus brazos y mantuvo la posición apoyándose en sus codos. —¿O te preocupas por mí?

—Me preocupa el mal afortunado que intenté robar acá

—Claro —el pelirrojo soltó su característica risa y lo miró con diversión. —Munakata Reisi…

—Suoh Mikoto… —el cuarto rey acercó su rostro al contrario hasta el punto de que pudo sentir la respiración de éste y hasta notar con total nitidez, a pesar de su pobre visión y de la poca luz, el destello de diversión en su dorada mirada. —¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Aun no empezamos… —Mikoto estiró su brazo izquierdo hasta tomar uno de los mechones húmedos del cabello de Reisi. —…y ya estás mojado.

Munakata estuvo a punto de responder la mofa cuando sintió como Mikoto lo tomaba del brazo y con brusquedad lo tiraba al suelo para después posicionarse a cuatro sobre él.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Reisi no levantó la voz, pero la molestia era clara en cada una de sus palabras.

—Voy a calentarte —el rey rojo se inclinó para pegar su pecho al de él e inmediato sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, pero la agradable sensación terminó de golpe. —Si me lo pides.

—Te he dicho que no uses tu aura para cosas menores.

—No necesito usarla —comentó Suoh mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de la camisa de Reisi con una lentitud no muy propia de él.

—Dudo que puedas calentarme de otra forma —el peliazul colocó sus manos para alejar a Mikoto, sentándose a unos pasos de éste para ser él quien terminara de remover su ropa. —Me estás asfixiando.

Mikoto volvió a recostarse en el piso, tomando la misma posición de hace un rato; usando sus codos para apoyarse y ver lo que Reisi haría a continuación.

—¿Te desnudaras para mí?

Mikoto no había dejado de sonreír burlonamente desde que él llego, pero después de decir aquello su boca quedo un poco abierta y sus ojos destellaron por un segundo con lujuria cuando vio al peliazul que con fingida vergüenza comenzaba a desabotonar sus pantalones.

No era la primera vez que Munakata se desvestía para alguien, pero por un tema de orgullo nunca lo había hecho para el Rey Rojo, además de que era éste quien siempre le arrancaba la ropa, y para su disgusto había perdido varias prendas que le gustaban. Hoy prefería conservar estas. Además, la expresión de deseo en los ojos de Suoh había incentivado su acción.

—Puedo hacerlo —comenzó a acariciar con sus manos frías la piel de su vientre y el movimiento hizo que algunas gotas que habían permanecido en sus cabellos comenzaran a descender por su cuello. —Si me lo pides.

* * *

Así comenzaban sus juegos. Se desafiaban, luchaban por el dominio, se atacaban y se destrozaban. Era su forma de _amarse_ aunque ninguno de ellos reconociera el sentimiento que estaba naciendo entre ellos como tal. Según Reisi, para él era una forma de desestresarse, pero para Mikoto era simplemente follar a gusto y sin consecuencias. Y en opinión del pelirrojo, ya se estaban tardando.

Pero no pudo evitar congelarse cuando escucho aquello… ¿Munakata quería que él le pidiera que se desvistiera? Era una propuesta tentadora, pero Mikoto no caería tan fácil en aquella trampa, por muy buena que fuera la idea de ver como éste se desvestía para satisfacerlo a él.

Así que simplemente optaría por quitarle la ropa que estaba en su camino y cogérselo en aquel momento como el bárbaro que el azul siempre le decía que era. Pero antes de que se abalanzará sobre su presa, el Rey Azul dejó de acariciar su vientre y llevó sus blancas manos a acariciar su pecho. Sus finos dedos trazaban distintas figuras y de vez en cuando rozaba sus pezones, los que poco a poco comenzaron a sobresalir por las caricias.

—Tienes frío—había intentado proyectar burla en su voz, pero el deseo era lo único que se podía escuchar en ella.

—Eso parece —Reisi procedió a desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, mientras dejaba que una de sus manos comenzará a retorcer lentamente el pezón derecho.

Al ver esto, Mikoto comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre bajo y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Conectó su mirada lujuriosa con la de Munakata para darle el mensaje; _desvístete_. Pero para su fastidio, el azul de repente se quedó estático en el lugar y lo ignoró.

—Mu-na-ka-ta —no hubo caso. Reisi lo miraba esperando a oír que él le pidiera que se quitara la ropa para entretenerlo, pero Suoh Mikoto era demasiado orgulloso y cabezota para darle el placer de oírle suplicar. Sin embargo…

—Suoh —escuchar su nombre en aquel suave tono lo provocó.

—Por-favor —con resignación y apretando los dientes, Mikoto se rindió. —Quítate la ropa.

Este sería un punto para Reisi, pero la noche recién comenzaba y al final él se aseguraría de ganar. Si, cuando amaneciera Munakata Reisi se arrepentiría de querer despertar a la bestia.

—No fue tan difícil.

—Cállate.

Munakata le sonrió por un momento antes de dirigir su mirada al suelo y comenzar a quitarse los pantalones. A cada centímetro que descendía la apretada prenda que envolvía sus piernas y más piel podía verse, la garganta de Suoh se secó y le costaba tragar.

Le gustaban aquellas extremidades, y más le encantaba dejar marcas con sus dedos en aquella blanca piel… la cual ahora estaba demasiado impecable para su gusto. Haría algo al respecto después.

—Estás tramando algo.

La voz de Munakata, que había subido de tono hasta superar la lluvia, lo volvió a la realidad y para su mala suerte el azul ya se había quitado hasta la ropa interior. Ni siquiera lo escuchó cuando se acercó a él y ahora éste lo miraba con burla al descubrirlo fantaseando.

Munakata era condenadamente hermoso, con sus ojos violetas brillando por la emoción y la tenue luz que llegaba del recibidor le hacían ver como si posara para alguna sesión porno… no sería mala idea pedirle a Tatara su cámara algún día.

—Quien trama cosas siempre eres tú.

—¿Tú crees? —los ojos de Reisi destellaban con malicia, y eso hizo que su estómago se apretara.

La elegancia y fingida inocencia de Munakata siempre lo habían desesperado y de verdad lo fastidiaban. Sentía demasiadas ganas de hacer algo para descontrolarlo y que se comportara como un animal en celo con él.

Quería verlo retorcerse desesperado por el placer y aunque con el tiempo sus encuentros le permitieron ver facetas lujuriosas del azul, aún deseaba el descontrol total. Le era difícil entender cómo era posible que Munakata Reisi se viera tan elegante estando desnudo y menos entendía como se veía digno cuando se lo estaba follando salvajemente, haciendo que éste gimiera de placer.

Pero si Munakata quería incitarlo, que después no se arrepintiera ni se quejara por el resultado. Con poca paciencia Mikoto tomó el borde de su camiseta para después quitársela y no perdió el tiempo en hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones. Seguiría el juego del Rey Azul y aunque le gustaba no le dejaría hacer lo que él quisiera.

—Espero que estés preparado —lo único que le quedaba por remover eran el bóxer que ocultaba su incipiente erección, pero antes de poder si quiera intentarlo Munakata lo detuvo. —¿Qué?

—Acuéstate —el capitán del Scepter 4 estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes, varias veces lo había hecho con él, lo que siempre terminaba en nefastos resultados para la habitación, pero esta vez había algo diferente y que no le molesto del todo. —Confía en mí.

Mikoto comprendió que todo lo que había hecho Munakata hasta ahora era con el fin de pedirle a su manera tener el control. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitir eso, ni siquiera a Munakata… no, definitivamente menos al Rey Azul. A él no le gustaban los hombres, sólo deseaba al peliazul y éste sabía que así era su relación. ¿Entonces porque le pedía eso?

—¿Qué tramas?

—No te haré daño ni nada que no quieras.

Los ojos de Munakata lo miraron con seguridad. No mentía pero él aún se sentía incomodo ante la idea de una posible jugarreta.

—Te romperé el culo si intentas algo —con la seguridad que le daba su amenaza, Mikoto se recostó en el piso, con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. —Aunque siempre lo hago.

—Bárbaro.

Eso fue lo último que Munakata dijo antes de posicionarse sobre Suoh, acercando su boca a la del pelirrojo. ¿Acaso el Rey Azul quería besarlo? Eso era algo que nunca habían hecho, era lo que dejaba su relación en solo sexo. ¿Munakata quería besarlo? ¿Él iba a permitir que el otro lo besara?

—Munakata…

—Mis lentes —la voz de Reisi fue apenas un susurro. —Quítamelos.

Mikoto no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. Reisi siempre luchaba por conservar las gafas para poder ver aunque fuera un poco, y ahora dócilmente le pedía que se las quitara ¿Era su cumpleaños y no lo recordaba? ¿o Munakata estaba sufriendo un efecto secundario por los terribles gustos culinarios de esa mujer rubia?

Cansado ya de cuestionarse estupideces, simplemente hizo lo que se le pidió. Si Munakata trataba de hacer algo que lo fastidiara él haría que se arrepintiera. Además, le gustaba verlo sin lentes, porque ahora el Rey Azul estaba completamente desnudo ante él. Le retiró los anteojos y los tiró con poco cuidado sobre la ropa que recién él se había quitado.

—Estás advertido.

* * *

El aviso le hizo gracia al capitán de los azules. No tenía que usar lentes para ver la inquietud del Rey Rojo. El cuerpo tenso debajo de él era prueba suficiente y por eso estaba muy agradecido por la oportunidad. Sabía cuál era el temor del pelirrojo, pero su intención nunca había sido tomar a Suoh, él sólo quería dominarlo a su manera y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo.

Sin querer alargar la situación, comenzó a besar el cuello del líder de HOMRA mientras sus manos acariciaban el agitado vientre. Suaves toques de sus labios que se volvieron más apasionados a medida que fue descendiendo por la garganta, dejando marcas rojas al presionar y succionar la piel. Muchas veces había acariciado el cuerpo pelirrojo para saber dónde tenía que acariciar o besar.

—Munakata Reisi.

—Relájate —Reisi no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la advertencia del pelirrojo cuando él llegó a los marcados pectorales y tomó uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes. —No te haré daño.

Tocó la delicada zona con la punta de su lengua antes de hacerla girar a su alrededor. Lentamente sintió como esta se endurecía con sus caricias, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando escuchó un mal disimulado suspiro de placer.

Cuando el pezón estuvo lo suficientemente duro, le dio un suave mordisco sin ser demasiado fuerte para lastimarlo. Sólo había hecho una pequeña presión para después acariciar la zona lastimada con su lengua.

Quería excitarlo y aunque Mikoto demostrara molestia, los débiles jadeos que dejaba escapar eran señal que le gustaba. Su pezón ahora estaba totalmente erecto y él con hambre chupó con fuerza la protuberancia para después lamer alrededor de la aureola. Hizo lo mismo en el lado contrario.

—Mmm…

Motivado por los gemidos que el tercer rey trataba de contener, Munakata siguió usando sus labios para acariciar la piel de su compañero. Así, descendió de a poco por el torso, succionando con ánimo la extensión del vientre con la clara intención de dejar huellas sobre el musculoso abdomen.

Terminó dejando un rastro de lesiones con sus dientes así como algunas gotas que caían de sus cabellos sobre el cuerpo bajo él, las que se evaporaron a los segundos de tocar la cálida piel del Rey Rojo.

Ya finalizando el trayecto, Reisi terminó su trabajo dándole a su compañero un fuerte mordisco justo por encima del ombligo. El sonido que escapó de los labios de Suoh fue más un gruñido de dolor que de placer y con diversión, vio de reojo como éste apretaba los puños conteniendo las ganas de quejarse o moverse mostrando debilidad.

A Munakata no le importó mucho que Mikoto sufriera un poco con esto, porque ese tipo de herida no era nada para ellos. Sin sentir remordimientos por eso, se dedicó unos segundos a degustar la roja sangre del tercer rey. Con dedicación y calma lamió la zona lesionada hasta que dejó de saborear el gusto metálico.

Al terminar su obra, el capitán del Scepter4 levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Suoh que lo miraba fijamente. Munakata sintió un cosquilleo subir por su espalda al observar la mirada dorada y salvaje brillando en la penumbra.

Reisi no pudo evitar regalarle una pequeña sonrisa antes de retroceder y acomodarse entre sus bien formadas piernas, mirando con tranquilidad el palpitante miembro semi erecto que se encontraba prisionero en la ropa interior.

Sin hacer esperar más a aquel torturado órgano, se inclinó lentamente para lamer con delicadez sobre la tela. Su intención era mojar más la zona, pero se tuvo que alejar cuando notó que Mikoto había movido su mano para tirar de sus cabellos con el fin de pegar su boca a su miembro.

—No vuelvas a intentarlo —el peliazul lo miró con seriedad para que Suoh entendiera el mensaje.

Su advertencia fue suficiente para que Suoh lo mirara furioso y a regañadientes volviera a colocar su brazo detrás de su cabeza.

Una vez que se aseguró que él otro no se le ocurriera repetir eso y sin dejar de mirar los dorados ojos, volvió a lamer la carne caliente. Se dedicó a recorrer toda la longitud del miembro de Suoh. Conforme pasaban los minutos, la ropa interior de Mikoto se iba volviendo traslúcida, producto de la combinación entre su naciente líquido preseminal y la saliva de Reisi.

Munakata disfrutaba como el cuerpo de Mikoto temblaba, así como de los suaves gemidos que éste dejaba escapar sin vergüenza de ser escuchado gracias a la tormenta que estaba empeorando. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante esos estímulos y dirigió una de sus manos a su olvidado sexo para darse placer, siempre mirando a Mikoto.

Le gusto ver que el pelirrojo seguía el trayecto de su mano, así como la deliciosa corriente fría que subió por su espalda al ver como aquellos dorados ojos se dilataban por la lujuria y lo devoraba sin pudor alguno.

Si Suoh estaba disfrutando el espectáculo, él no se quedaba atrás. Ver como el pecho del otro rey subía y bajaba descontrolado, con la piel brillando por el sudor y su boca soltando jadeos era un recuerdo digno de conservar. Por eso le permitió a Mikoto que lo viera dándole placer con su boca mientras él se tocaba atrevidamente, algo que no solía permitir porque no le gustaba exponerse así delante de él.

Pero ahora le estaba dando la oportunidad para que viera como su lengua humedecía gustosa su ropa, delineando las venas que habían aparecido, logrando que su miembro creciera hasta casi asomarse por el borde de su bóxer. Toda la situación logró que el cuerpo de Munakata comenzara a sudar y su sexo estaba cada vez más duro en su mano.

La temperatura del hombre debajo de él comenzó a elevarse, así como la intensidad de los gruñidos amenazantes que tenían la intención de apurarlo en su labor. Pudo sentir como Mikoto había tensado todos sus músculos. Su vientre subía y bajaba cada vez más erráticamente al ver danzar su lengua empapando la tela, provocándolo como nunca lo había visto.

—Oye… —un gruñido propio de un animal retumbó en sus oídos. —Ya chúpamela.

—Refinado como siempre.

Con poca delicadeza, Munakata tomó el borde de aquella molesta ropa y la desgarró tirándola lejos, logrando soltar de golpe el órgano viril que se irguió orgulloso ante él. Suoh soltó un gemido de placer al sentirse libre de su prisión. Su sexo se veía tan duro que a Reisi le dolió verlo, ya que él se encontraba en una situación similar. Un poco de solidaridad no estaría mal.

El sonido gutural y bestial que escapó de los labios de Suoh cuando succionó con fuerza y sin vergüenza la punta de su pene lo descontroló. Sentir el cuerpo temblando por el deseo así como los suspiros placenteros lograron que un delicioso cosquilleo se apoderada de sus testículos.

Dejó ir con un sonido obsceno el sexo de su boca para después apretar el glande con su mando libre mientras deslizaba su lengua hasta la base succionando con fuerza. Cada lamida delineaba las venas y de vez en cuando tiraba de ellas con sus labios.

Una vez que llegó al origen de aquel falo, inició un ascenso dando pequeños chupones que hicieron que Suoh exclamara obscenidades. Para detener aquellas groseras palabras mordisqueo un poco algunas zonas, pero lo único que logró fue escuchar la palabra "puto".

—Mmm…aaahh…—en venganza apretó la punta más fuerte y dejó de acariciar su sexo para tirar de los testículos que estaban a reventar. —… no

El líder de HOMRA, resguardado por el ruido de la tormenta no estaba ocultando su satisfacción. Sus roncos gemidos retumbaban en el cuarto y eso hacía que él se excitara cada vez más. La locura aumento tanto que Mikoto lo agarró de los hombros y clavó sus uñas con desesperación en su blanca piel hasta hacerle sangrar.

Los gruñidos volvieron a aumentar cuando se tragó de golpe el falo de Suoh, sin dejar de apretar y estimular las pesadas bolas.

—Hmmm —escuchar la voz de Suoh en aquel estado era demasiado delicioso y Reisi también comenzó a gemir haciendo vibrar su garganta complaciendo al Rey Rojo, quien le dedicó más palabras obscenas. —Mmmm…

—Trágatela… —Suoh le ordenó para después comenzar a mover las caderas con suavidad para anunciarle que ya estaba cerca. —… toda.

No negaría que a veces Mikoto lo hacía avergonzarse con lo que le decía, pero no detuvo la felación y como éste le pidió se tragó con hambre la carne caliente que palpitaba pidiendo liberarse.

Con la intención de ayudar al otro, llegó a insertar el órgano hasta el fondo de la garganta, pero para su sorpresa un brusco movimiento lo hizo atragantarse al sentir como la punta se estrelló con fuerza debido a la embestida de Suoh.

—No hagas eso —después de liberar el miembro de su boca, se dirigió a Suoh con molestia. —No me interrumpas.

—No te interrumpo —la voz del tercer rey temblaba ronca por el placer. —te estoy ayudando.

—Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso.

—Estás haciendo… —Suoh no pudo evitar quejarse cuando Munakata agarró su miembro con fuerza. — …muchas… cosas que siempre… dices que odias.

—Nunca he dicho que lo odie, ahora recuéstate.

Suoh se recostó después de dejar escapar un sonido parecido a una corta risa y él regresó para terminar su trabajo. Se notaba que Mikoto estallaría dentro de poco, y él quería sentirlo. Comenzó una serie de succiones más rápidas y masajeaba lo que su boca no lograba tragar, totalmente fascinado por como estaba enloqueciendo al Rey Rojo.

—Mu…naaa —Mikoto tomó su cabeza asegurando que no se moviera para lo que venía. —…kata

—Mmmmmmhhhhaaa —la esencia explotó en su garganta, tragando la sustancia viscosa sin detenerse. —Mmm…. mmmm

Pasaron unos segundos antes que pudiera terminar de tragar y con calma se alejó del cuerpo de Mikoto, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con fuerza, completamente satisfecho a juzgar por la tonta sonrisa que tenía.

Había sido una buena sesión pero él aún necesitaba terminar. El intenso calor que sentía en su cuerpo lo estaba torturando y no pensaba ser el único que sufriera. Él quería seguir estimulando a Mikoto, logrando robarle gemidos de placer.

Con una mirada picara, se llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca para lubricarlos, dejando que un poco de su saliva se deslizara por la comisura de sus labios y soltando pequeños gemidos para llamar la atención.

Complacido vio como Mikoto abría los ojos y se sentaba para observarlo. Sin demorarse, el pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar su pene con furiosos movimientos. Él no perdió tiempo y lo imitó.

Ambos contenían los suspiros y gemidos de pasión, dejando que sólo el sonido de la fricción de sus palmas en sus sexos húmedos se escuchara junto al desesperado golpe al chocar sus manos con la base. Para ellos, aquella sinfonía superaba el estruendo de la lluvia.

Munakata ya se sentía pronto a llegar y dejó de estimularse, así como de jugar con sus dedos, sacándolos de su boca totalmente mojados con saliva así como un poco del semen de Mikoto. Los separó dejando que un hilo de aquella mezcla los uniera y se los mostró al pelirrojo para después inclinarse lentamente hacia adelante. Su último paso fue llevar sus dedos a su entrada.

* * *

Mierda. Mil veces mierda. Maldito Munakata y su puto juego. Maldito todo él. Le estaba gustando todo lo que el otro hacía, era imposible no disfrutar y menos ponerse cachondo con semejante visión. Estaba tan duro que fácilmente podía romper una piedra de un vergazo. Probablemente.

Le estaba costando demasiado contenerse. Quería tirar a Munakata boca abajo, dominarlo en el suelo, observar su redondo y firme trasero para después azotarlo con su mano hasta que el azul le rogara que lo penetrara. Pero no quería interrumpir las acciones de Munakata, así que contrariando sus deseos esperaría.

Sin embargo, era demasiado bizarro y tentador observar como el digno Rey Azul estaba casi a cuatro patas, con su miembro rígido entre sus piernas, viendo como su brazo se movía detrás de su espalda mientras éste se preparaba para él.

Pero lo mejor era ver la expresión lasciva en ese fino rostro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos vidriosos por el placer y el maldito se mordía el labio inferior, dejándolo hinchado y húmedo, ayudándole a contener sus gemidos.

Mikoto detuvo su mano para evitar acercase pronto al orgasmo, quería hacerlo dentro de él. Si tenía suerte, aprovechando que Munakata estaba generoso, podía convencerlo de hacerlo sin condón. Una absurda y peligrosa fantasía suya.

Al ver como él había detenido el sube y baja en su polla, Munakata retiró los dedos de su trasero. Se estremeció al notar lo poco que éste se había preparado. El azul de por si era estrecho, siempre se tomaba su tiempo para estar listo para él pero ahora se había demorado sólo un par de minutos.

—No haré todo el trabajo, Suoh Mikoto —el azul tomó su olvidado pantalón del que sacó un pequeño tubo de lubricante y se lo tiró junto con un condón para su mala suerte. —Hace un rato dijiste que querías ayudar, entonces hazlo.

Mikoto dejó escapar un sonido molesto al escuchar la demanda y recogió los objetos lanzados. No le importunaba prepararlo, se divertía haciendo que Munakata se retorciera por su juego previo. Pero realmente había tenido esperanzas de no usar el condón. Resignado, se acercó al azul que se había tumbado de espalda y miraba con diversión como él caminaba con su cargada erección moviéndose hacia los lados.

Se encargaría de borrar esa sonrisa dentro de poco, porque ahora era su turno para jugar. Se inclinó frente a Munakata lo más cerca que pudo y tomó las delgadas piernas de su amante, separándolas con brusquedad todo lo que pudo, dejando expuesta la sonrosada y húmeda entrada.

—Déjalas así —su orden fue firme y agradeció cuando el peliazul mantuvo sus piernas separadas sin darle pelea. —Estás siendo un muy buen chico hoy.

El cuarto rey lo miró con intensidad, con sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza, totalmente abierto y con una lasciva sonrisa. Él respondió el gesto con una mueca burlona y destapó el lubricante dejando caer un poco en su mano y en la entrada de Munakata. Con brusquedad metió dos dedos logrando que el menor tuviera que ahogar un gemido mordiendo su labio inferior.

El rey de expresión seria siempre parecía ser una persona fría, pero su interior ardía como un horno, muy húmedo y suave. Enterró sus dedos con brusquedad en las paredes internas, ignorando completamente la próstata. Mikoto sólo se dedicó a ensanchar el canal y a masturbar la polla que se movía delante de él.

Se concentró en su labor y sólo se detuvo cuando vio que Reisi movía una de sus piernas para golpearlo. Con facilidad agarró la extremidad y acercó su boca para morder la pantorrilla con fuerza. Después de todo, marcar las piernas de Munakata era algo que ya tenía en mente.

El peliazul se quejó y arqueó la espalda. Al segundo volvió a tratar de alejar su pierna pero Mikoto enterró despiadadamente su dedo medio en la próstata, logrando que Reisi temblara y apretara su entrada.

Estuvo repitiendo el mismo movimiento mientras dejaba más marcas en la pierna, especialmente en la parte interna del muslo lo que le permitía ver balancearse el pene de Munakata.

Continuó con su tortura pero ahora en la pierna contraría y ya no preparaba al azul, ahora su traviesa mano sacudía los suaves testículos mientras el cuarto rey ocupaba una de sus manos para masturbarse y la otra para acallar sus gemidos.

Complacido con las marcas que había hecho, tomó las manos de Munakata y las colocó sobre la cabeza de éste, y con su mirada le dio a entender que no se moviera, tal cómo él lo había hecho. Qué aguantará lo que se venía sin usar sus manos.

Una vez entregado el mensaje, tomó las deliciosas caderas de Reisi y juntó ambos miembros para comenzar una lenta fricción, cambiando el ritmo de vez en cuando. Su agarre en las caderas de su acompañante eran cada vez más fuertes, marcando sus dedos en la piel sin importarle que Munakata se quejará por el dolor.

Los sexos de ambos estaban duros y el roce era demasiado estimulante. Le encantaba sentir cuando la punta del pene del otro se frotaba con la suya, húmedas, calientes y resbaladizas. No paso mucho tiempo para que el azul se corriera con fuerza en varios chorros calientes, suspirando de placer y llamando su nombre.

Después de un minuto, se alejó para observar su vientre manchado. Con ayuda de sus dedos recogió la viscosidad y la introdujo en la entrada palpitante frente a él. La queja de Munakata hizo que retirara los dedos, no necesitaba que le dijeran más. Mikoto también necesitaba correrse otra vez así que con mucha prisa tomó el condón, lo abrió y casi con desesperación se lo colocó.

—¿No estás nervioso verdad?... —el hombre bajo él estimulaba su miembro para volver a despertarlo. — Tus manos están temblando.

Si, sus manos temblaban, pero por la excitación de lo que venía. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y después de sonreírle como un depredador se adentró con una sola estocada en la húmeda y palpitante entrada, estremeciéndose al sentir como los músculos internos lo apresaban. Una corriente golpeó su cuerpo al ver como Reisi volvía a arquearse por la brusca intromisión.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, asegurándose de llegar hasta el fondo. Munakata pasó sus piernas por su espalda para acercarlo y así atrapar su sexo entre ambos cuerpos, buscando satisfacerse con la frotación. Pero Mikoto no lo iba a permitir.

—Es mi turno para jugar.

El grito de placer que dio Munakata cuando embistió con fuerza su próstata fue glorioso y sabía que el haberle retorcido ambos pezones con crueldad lo había excitado. El azul en un acto de venganza clavó sus manos sobre sus muslos causándole dolor. Mikoto no tenía que mirar para saber que su piel había sido lastimada. Pero no le importo, él estaba lastimando a Munakata así que aguantaría todo el dolor que el otro quisiera provocarle.

—Mmm… —pudo escuchar un nuevo gemido cuando apretó las protuberancias del pecho del peliazul, tirando hacía arriba y sin dejar de penetrarlo despiadadamente. —Su-suoh…

El golpeteó de sus testículos en el trasero pálido le encantaba, así como ver su pene desaparecer en aquella apretada cavidad o sentir como azul se contraía a su alrededor mandándole oleadas de placer. Se estaba perdiendo en las sensaciones confortables, que no pudo evitar el impulso de acercarse a Munakata y besarlo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente pero ninguno se atrevió a romper el contacto. Mikoto lo seguía follando y se sorprendió cuando Munakata lo tiró de sus cabellos para profundizar el beso desordenando su peinado aleonado.

Las lenguas se movían frenéticas saboreando la boca ajena, así como buscando la supremacía en aquella guerra interna. Algunas veces se escuchaban gemidos ahogados, así como el sonido húmedo que hacían cuando se separaban para tomar aire. No se dieron tregua y comenzaron a morderse, tirando de vez en cuando los labios, y acariciando las zonas lastimadas con sus lenguas.

—La lluvia paro.

—¿y qué? —la voz ronca de Munakata era demandante, no quería que se detuviera.

—Nos van a oír.

El capitán del Scepter 4 no alcanzó a contener el grito de placer cuando Mikoto golpeó con más fuerza que nunca su próstata, agarrándolo de sus caderas con firmeza mientras él lo penetraba sin darle tiempo para nada.

—Es-pe… —Munakata trató de alejarse, pero él no lo liberaría tan fácil. —¡Nos-nos van a…!

—Que oigan.

Para conseguir más ruidos de placer, Mikoto volvió a aumentar el ritmo casi frenéticamente, cambiando el ángulo para estimular otra vez el punto de placer.

—No… —Reisi llevó sus manos a su boca para callar los gemidos, pero Suoh no se lo permitió. —¡Suuuoh!

Usando toda la fuerza que tenía, aprisionó las muñecas de Munakata a ambos lados de su cabeza, y aunque su ritmo se volvió algo errático al perder su agarré en las caderas del azul, fue una posición más cómoda, porque podía dominar completamente al cuarto rey.

La vista era tan deliciosa que no pudo evitar lamer sus labios antes de usar una sola de sus manos para capturar las muñecas de Reisi, y así dejar libre una que acercó al azul para introducir algunos dedos en aquella escandalosa boca, y aunque temía que éste lo mordiera se calmó al ver que Reisi los usaba para callar un poco sus gemidos.

Una vez lubricados sus dedos, llevó aquella mano a la polla de Munakata que hace tiempo pedía atención golpeando su abdomen mientras se balanceaba al ritmo que él se lo follaba. Le dio pequeñas caricias, dedicándose a humedecer la piel y luego a masajear la punta, acariciando sin piedad para después apresar la base con fuerza.

Su siguiente movimiento fue iniciar un sube y baja sobre el pene de su compañero, apretando de vez en cuando con más fuerza, deteniéndose sólo hasta llegar un poco antes de la punta, interrumpiendo el flujo de sangre logrando que el glande se pusiera colorado mientras unas gotas traslucidas se amontonaban en el extremo.

Durante todo el proceso Munakata se había mordido los labios para contener los gemidos, pero estos eran cada vez más escandalosos. Le fascinaba sentir cómo la polla del soberbio Rey Azul palpitaba en su mano, rogando por liberarse, _roja_ , húmeda y caliente.

—Ruega.

* * *

Era indignante. Él jamás le rogaría a ese depravado y vulgar hombre. Por mucho que quisiera llegar al preciado orgasmo, por mucho que estuviera disfrutando el trato y el cómo su cuerpo recibía tanto placer. Él no rogaría.

—No —trató de calmar su voz aún ronca, pero sin sonar débil. —Jamás.

—Como quieras.

Mikoto volvió a apretar su mano con la que apresaba las muñecas de Reisi para dominarlo, lo que era innecesario porque él se sentía muy débil para moverlas. Pero no fue lo único que fortaleció el Rey Rojo, el apretón en su miembro se hizo insoportable.

Aquella perversa mano había vuelto a bajar a la base y luego volvía a subir a la punta apresándolo con más fuerza, pero castigándolo sin tomar el glande. Lo hacía al mismo ritmo con el que golpeaba su próstata. Estaba enloqueciendo del placer con tanto estimulo. Se sentía muy mojado y caliente.

El sexo de Suoh latía en su interior y estaba tan duro que lo hacía ver estrellas cuando se clavaba en sus profundidades. Le costaba contener los gemidos, quería dejarse llevar pero no perdería su orgullo. No más de lo necesario.

—Mmm… —si Mikoto no le ayudaba lo haría él. —Suoh…

Con desesperación comenzó a mover sus caderas para que Mikoto terminará de masturbarlo, pero fue inútil. El pelirrojo no movió su mano ni un centímetro.

—Te soltaré las muñecas —Mikoto lo miraba con sus ojos dilatados. —Pero harás lo que yo diga si quieres correrte.

¿Hacer lo que él quería? No. Él no le daría el gusto. Maldijo con fuerza al hombre sobre él cuando éste le soltó sus manos y lo agarró de la cadera con confianza. ¿Acaso ese delincuente se sentía confiado en que él seguiría sus órdenes?

—Suoh…

—Tranquilo —la mano que lo masturbaba comenzó otra vez con su tortura, pero esta vez se quedó en la base. —Te haré correrte como nunca.

—Eres un cretino.

—Vamos Munakata —la velocidad de las embestidas se hizo lenta y eso lo molesto. Un poco. —Juega con tus tetillas.

La voz ronca de Suoh lo hizo estremecer, y como un idiota llevó sus manos a ambos pezones. Contuvo el gemido cuando sus dedos fríos los aprisionaron.

Lentamente las protuberancias comenzaron a endurecerse sin vergüenza, alzándose para el deleite del maldito bárbaro. Los retorció y los apretó, aumentando la fuerza de la tortura a medida que Mikoto retomaba la salvaje velocidad de sus embestidas.

—Aaaahh… —su cuerpo se arqueó cuando la mano de Mikoto empezó otra vez a masturbarlo, esta vez apresando despiadadamente la punta, enterrando su uña en la hendidura del glande. Como si quisiera ordeñarle el orgasmo. —Mm-aaa… Suoh… pa-para.

—Aún no.

—¿Qué? —el lamento en su voz al sentir como Mikoto salía de su cuerpo fue vergonzoso para él. —¿Suoh?

—Aún no termino.

Para su asombro, el Rey Rojo volvía a separar sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas, penetrándolo con los dedos de la mano derecha con furia mientras que usaba la izquierda para apretar sus testículos. Reisi pensó que se derretiría cuando el pelirrojo succionó con un ruido obsceno su punta, presionando con fuerza la lengua por todas partes.

—¡Suuuuohhhh! —cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el cosquilleo en su vientre antes de que este descendiera por su miembro haciéndolo explotar con fuerza en la boca de su amante, que gustoso se lo tragó todo, lamiendo los restos que seguían saliendo después del potente orgasmo.

Hace mucho que no se corría de esa forma, casi desde la primera vez que se entregó a un tipo _"S"_ que lo sometió en un desquiciante juego de dominación. Esperaba que Suoh nunca se enterara de eso, temía por su integridad física así como su orgullo si eso ocurría.

Después de algunos minutos, logró recuperar un poco el ritmo normal de su respiración y abrió los ojos para ver como Suoh Mikoto lo miraba con burla desde arriba.

—Para quejarte lo disfrutaste bastante.

Munakata no le respondió y no se alejó cuando el pelirrojo se acercó para besarlo otra vez, de forma lenta para que probara su propia semilla. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que el aire se les acabo.

—Tú… no has…—no pudo evitar mirar el cargado aparato de Mikoto, enfundado en aquel látex brillante. —… llegado.

—Quería disfrutarte primero —Mikoto peinó su cabello hacia atrás, lo más parecido que pudo a su forma original, que había desaparecido por sus bruscos movimientos. —Ahora es mí turno.

Sin mucha resistencia, se dejó levantar por el Rey Rojo, quien lo hizo sentarse sobre su pene que, tal como lo suponía, estaba dolorosamente duro y caliente.

Él trató de no dejar que todo su peso cayera sobre el sensible órgano, así que se apoyó en los hombros de Mikoto y se inclinó hasta poder besarlo. No le importaba dejar su entrada desprotegida y alzada si podía volver a besar los labios de aquel insensible hombre que ahora estaba devorando su boca.

El contacto se intensifico cuando Mikoto lo agarró de los cabellos para asegurarse que no escapara del beso y usó su mano libre para alinear su sexo con la húmeda entrada del azul. El pelirrojo flexionó las rodillas y aseguró su posición con sus pies.

Reisi sintió que los segundos que se demoró Suoh en penetrarlo fueron eternos ya que éste se adentraba poco a poco en su trasero. Desesperado retrocedió buscando sentirse lleno, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Mikoto sonrió en medio del beso y se retiró hasta sacar todo menos la punta,

—Su…aaahhh—iba a protestar la jugarreta cuando de un sólo movimiento volvió a ser completamente penetrado y el golpe de placer que sintió hizo que dejara escapar un gemido escandaloso y provocador. —Mmm... mmmm.

—Lo siento… olvide que… te gusta duro.

—Eres… —un nuevo golpe en su interior lo hizo estremecer. —un…

—Un cabrón que… la tiene muy grande… y te gusta, lo sé.

No pudo seguir discutiendo. Las embestidas volvieron a ser profundas, pero con un ritmo intercalado, a veces rápidas y otras demasiado lentas, tan desesperantes que tuvo que empezar a penetrarse el mismo a un ritmo más constante mientras retiraba y giraba su cintura para generar fricción. La pasión le hizo cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que le permitió a Suoh acceder a su cuello donde le dio un chupetón produciendo un sonido impúdico.

* * *

—No tienes… idea de… —volvió a dar otro chupetón pero más suave en la misma zona. —…de lo caliente que me pones.

Le encantaba cuando Munakata se empalaba en su polla, totalmente hambriento de él y ni hablar de cuando meneaba las caderas en círculo. El maldito estaba tan ardiente que no pudo aguantar más y eyaculó con fuerza logrando que el Rey Azul lo siguiera, cayendo sobre su cuerpo, ambos sudorosos y cansados. Pero Suoh Mikoto no estaba aún satisfecho.

—Cámbialo —ordenó Reisi con firmeza.

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado al escuchar la orden. Era una suerte que en estas ocasiones Munakata casi siempre le leyera la mente y entendiera que él aún quería seguir follando como la bestia que era, haciéndolo gritar hasta desgarrarle la garganta.

—Devuélveme la polla.

—Eres el peor.

Con suavidad lo tomó de las caderas para cambiar de posición y se retiró después de dar una pequeña embestida, sintiéndose complacido al sentir como las paredes internas de Munakata lo apretaban en respuesta. El maldito golfo le sonreía recostado en el suelo, con los cabellos húmedos y desordenados con la clara intención de provocarlo. Y siempre lo conseguía, desatando el animal que al parecer sólo se podía calmar con la pasión del Rey Azul.

Su idea en un inicio nunca había sido acostarse con él. Por el simple concejo de Izumo, la primera vez, él había citado a Munakata para simplemente tener una noche tranquila sin miedo a descontrolarse en una pesadilla, pero después tuvo el fuerte impulso de follárselo. Por qué deseaba a Munakata Reisi, más allá del sexo de cada uno o de la condición de _Rey_ que tuvieran. Era la persona a quien necesitaba.

—Te tengo algo —con algo de indecisión se levantó en dirección al baño, donde se deshizo del condón y volvió con una caja de preservativos nuevos. —Es para probar.

—¿Oya? —la expresión entre duda y deseo de Munakata le hizo gracia, haciendo que le fuera imposible reír por ello. —No puedes negar que es raro viniendo de ti.

—Es para que lo disfrutemos los dos.

Al llegar frente al azul sacó uno de los condones y le tiró el paquete para que éste viera de que se trataba. No sé dedicó a ver cómo Munakata casi se pegaba a la caja para leer, él simplemente se ocupó de ponerse la curiosa funda en su pene, silbando de satisfacción por los curiosos detalles, pero cuando vio el resultado se sintió ridículo. Sería la última vez que aceptara un regalo de este tipo del barman de HOMRA.

—Suoh… —Munakata seguía con la caja pegada a la cara, tratando de leer lo que esta decía, y se tomó su tiempo para analizar la información. —… es rojo.

—No lo compré yo.

—¿Y con textura…en el exterior e interior?

—Lo dice en la caja ¿no? —el rostro inexpresivo de Reisi lo estaba molestando. —No te rías.

—Me gustan, son agradables.

A pesar de que debía sentirse relajado por no escuchar alguna burla por el maldito condón, su cuerpo se tensó con furia al analizar la respuesta de Munakata ¿Le gustaban? ¿Eran agradables? ¿Él puto ya los había probado? ¿Con quién?

No es que le importaba con quien se acostaba el otro, después de todo, ellos no eran nada. Pero se cabreaba de todas formas. Simplemente no le hacía gracia que Munakata probara cosas como esta con otros.

Rabioso se agachó para levantar a Reisi y casi arrastrándolo entre medio de golpes, amenazas e insultos elegantes por parte del peliazul, terminó estampándolo de frente a la pared.

—¡Suoh Idiota! —en ese momento poco le importó haber lastimado el sexo de su amante al lanzarlo contra la pared. —¡Cuidado con-!

Sabía que no tenía derecho para estar molesto cuando ellos solo tenían ese _tipo_ de encuentros. Pero las imágenes de misteriosos hombres disfrutando lo que le _pertenecía_ a él lo enfurecía. Él quería ser el único que lo tomara como un animal, penetrarlo con fuerza y hacerlo gemir hasta que pidiera clemencia a gritos.

Enterró los dedos de la mano derecha en la cadera frente a él y uso su mano libre para levantar una de las piernas de Munakata con el fin de tener mejor acceso a su entrada. El azul comprendiendo lo que vendría y giró la cabeza para mirarlo con odio pero sin poder ocultar el pequeño brillo de deseo.

Aprovechando que el condón venía lubricado y la sesión anterior, volvió a adentrarse de golpe, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Munakata, quien colocó sus manos en la pared para amortiguar sus movimientos.

Las penetraciones eran tan fuertes que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar al sentir como Reisi se sacudía y restregaba en círculos su trasero contra él buscando recibirlo completamente al tiempo que frotaba su erección con el frío muro. Tan extasiado estaba que no le importó lo que decía y colocó su boca sobre la oreja de Munakata para jadear.

—Me perteneces —su voz estaba ronca y casi parecía el gruñido de una bestia. —A-nadie-más.

El corazón casi se le detiene cuando escuchó que Munakata se reía. Aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos y las suaves risas se mezclaron con gemidos de placer y dolor. Ambos ardían de pasión, liberando toda la frustración que sus cuerpos habían acumulado en los últimos días.

—Suoh Mikoto… —de alguna forma su amante logró llamarlo para pedir con sus ojos más de sus movimientos. —Suoh…

La excitación llegó a un punto donde un poco de su aura se hizo presente sin poder evitarlo, logrando que la temperatura de la habitación subiera y el cuerpo de ambos se llenara cada vez más de sudor, haciendo difícil para Mikoto poder agarrar a Reisi.

—Mierda… —trató de controlar su respiración para no perderse en el impulso de la destrucción.

—Suoh… —pero los gemidos de Reisi no le ayudaban, menos cuando éste comenzó a aflojar y apretar las paredes de su recto para torturarlo, logrando que las oleadas de placer subieran cada vez más. —Suooohhh...

—Joder…. Munaka-kata —mordió el hombro del azul con fuerza para contener el gemido que marco su orgasmo. —Mmm….

—Suoh… tú… —Reisi explotó bañando la pared sin vergüenza, totalmente satisfecho y feliz. —… también.

—Maldito cabrón —sin poder soportar más el peso de ambos cuerpos, Mikoto soltó a Reisi y retrocedió para tirarse en el piso. A los segundos sintió como Munakata se dejaba caer para después avanzar hasta acostarse a su lado. —Cabrón.

—No… seas vulgar.

Como siempre al final de sus juegos, los cuerpos de los dos estaban llenos de mordiscos, marcas rojas que lentamente comenzaban a mostrar tonos morados, la piel brillando por el sudor producto de su batalla y esparcido en algunas partes de sus cuerpos el semen de ambos.

* * *

Después de recuperar un poco de fuerza, Munakata se acercó hasta Mikoto y acomodó su cabeza un poco más abajo del pecho del pelirrojo para poder sentir como el torso de éste subía y bajaba.

Sin poder evitarlo disfrutó del olor que el sexo había provocado en la piel de ambos. La esencia del Rey Rojo, algo que lo asqueaba y excitaba a la vez.

Cerró los ojos recordando lo recién vivido. La rudeza, el calor, el dolor y la dureza de Suoh. Lo bien que se había acomodado el condón a su grosor y como se sentía la textura voluptuosa de la funda acariciando sus interiores. Pero lo mejor había sido la curiosa escena de celos que el Rey Rojo había hecho.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió ante la idea de un Suoh Mikoto territorial. La semejanza de un león no era sólo de apariencia.

—Sonríes… —la voz áspera de Suoh hizo que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente para ver como éste había levantado la cabeza para verle. —… Mm…

—Los condones —Munakata había movido su mano hasta llegar al pene exhausto y blando del pelirrojo, acariciándolo antes de retirar el preservativo. —son con sabor.

* * *

—No soy una máquina —Mikoto no pudo evitar quejarse cuando sintió como Reisi le quitaba el condón, pero con algo de diversión al ver que tan insaciable era el Rey Azul. —Dormiré primero.

—Duerme pero… —Munakata se acercó hasta darle un beso casto en los labios, tentándolo con su lengua para que le diera permiso de entrar y él con algo de fingida molestia cerró sus ojos permitiendo el acceso. —… no es para mí.

Antes de poder reaccionar, sintió el sabor de su semilla así como el del condón afrutado atorarse en su boca. Con rabia lo escupió y miró a Munakata buscando una explicación, pero éste ya se había parado y caminaba hacía el baño, totalmente desnudo y glorioso.

—Munakata Reisi…

El nombrado se volteó después de tomar el pomo de la puerta del baño. Su rostro tenía una expresión serena e inocente que le irritó.

—¿verdad que son deliciosos?

Eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de abrir la puerta y adentrarse para tomar una fría ducha. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que él se le uniera.

* * *

A pesar de que la lluvia volvía a caer con fuerza, el Rey Rojo no se despertó hasta que un travieso dedo comenzó a delinear sus labios. Negándose a abrir los ojos, se acomodó de lado en la improvisada manta que funcionaba como cama, dándole la espalda a Munakata.

—Buenos días Suoh.

—Buenos.

Para su desgracia, el joven capitán no desistió de su intento de despertarlo y comenzó a dibujar figuras en su espalda, descendiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a su trasero, peligrosamente cerca de su entrada.

Su mano se disparó rápido para detener las burlas de Munakata, agarrando con fuerza la muñeca. Con fastidio se dio vuelta para ver como el otro ya estaba vestido y casi parecía estar listo para subirse a una elegante pasarela.

—Preparé café ¿Quieres?

—Dormir.

—Bien —Munakata se encogió de hombros y después acercó con fuerza su brazo a su cuerpo para soltar su muñeca del agarré del pelirrojo. —El clima empeorara dentro de unas horas, lo mejor es que regreses pronto a tu hogar.

—Ya.

Escuchó como el otro soltaba un suspiro de cansancio ante su comportamiento vago. Munakata se levantó y avanzó al recibidor, y durante todo su trayecto fue seguido por los ojos de Mikoto, que no separó su vista del trasero firme que se alejaba de él y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el azul se agachó para ponerse sus zapatos, dándole una mejor vista.

—¿Oya? —el Rey Azul se quedó congelado en su puesto y Suoh simplemente lo observó sin moverse. —…Suoh…

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién es… Shingo Suzuki?

—Ni idea.

—Nos… dejó un mensaje en esta hoja —Reisi se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y sus mejillas se habían vuelto rojas. —a los dos.

—¿Sí? —la expresión entre aterrada y avergonzada del azul le dio curiosidad.

—Dice que… es tu vecino… —aun cuando parecía imposible, el rubor se acentuó. —…y a pesar de que lo paso muy bien anoche escuchándonos… él- él quiere que repares los daños causados en la pared.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos miraron el lugar donde habían tenido su último encuentro para ver como distintas grietas se habían hecho en la pared, dejando además algunas manchas blancas que habían escurrido hasta secarse.

Mikoto se pasó la mano por sus cabellos, sonrió de lado y contempló la pared como si mirara su mejor obra de arte. Totalmente orgulloso de haber causado semejante desastre. Pero la alegría no le duró mucho cuando un objeto, que después identificó como un paraguas, chocó con fuerza en su cabeza.

* * *

Shingo Suzuki estaba disfrutando su desayuno, totalmente feliz de todo el material que había grabado durante la noche. No le importaba que hubieran sido dos hombres, los gemidos eran demasiado buenos para no apreciarlos y conservarlos para disfrutar después.

Se estaba llevando la taza de café a los labios cuando sintió un furioso grito así como un enérgico portazo en el departamento de al lado. Sonrió divertido, ya que cada vez que sus esporádicos vecinos discutían, volvían para entretenerlo con una nueva noche de _reconciliación y castigo_.

 **FIN**

* * *

Se qué el titulo no es original, pero no sabía cuál poner y ahora; si llegaron hasta acá les agradezco mucho. Se que pude sacar un poco de personalidad a ambos reyes y fue muy porno pero no me arrepiento, y si leyeron hasta el final significa que ustedes tampoco y espero lo hayan disfrutado

Por último, escribiendo el one-shot se me ocurrieron muchas ideas para seguir escribiendo de ellos y espero que con el lanzamiento de las películas muchos fanfics aparezcan n.n (de todas las parejas posibles)

Si es que logro terminar mis otros fanfics :'D puede que haga una precuela de este… o puede que lo haga de todos modos xD besos, gracias por leer y a Shingo Suzuki por diseñar tanta hermosura 3


End file.
